Kino's Journey fan made episode 14
by Miyu Tenshi
Summary: Um... It's not really a fan made episode... Idk, I just thought that title was cool... Okay! Summary: Kino and Hermes traveled to a strange land that Kino had once been to before. Done! R&R please even if it sucks!
1. The Road and Way part 1

Kino's Journey Episode 14

(キノの旅のエピソード 14)

Chapter One: The Road and Way

Part one

"Left!"

"No, right."

"We'll get lost again if we go right!"

"Going left will make us lost."

"Kino…"

There were two figures standing in the middle of a fork in the road arguing. One resembled a motorrad and the other a human - a traveler to be exact. The traveler took her goggles off to take a better look of the place. Both have been traveling for days in this area and are trying are to find a way out.

"Yes Hermes?"

"Didn't we pass this place before?"

"Mmm... Maybe."

"Last time I listened to you and turned right, so now we're lost again!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure we'll get through this time."

"Well, as long as you get me some gas…"

The two figures disappeared down the right side of the road, leaving a trail of dust behind them. Both were thinking that they should get a map of the area in the next town…

Part Two

As the traveler and the motorrad sped through the jagged path, they arrived at cross road with a large, white signpost made of rotting wood stuck to the ground on their right. The signpost had three small, arrow-like signs nailed onto it. Each of the three smaller ones pointed towards one of the three roads in front of them, but their names scratched out, revealing the moldy wood beneath the paint.

"That's weird."

"About what?"

"Don't you think it's strange that someone would do that?"

The motorrad thought about his companion's question. True, he thought, why would someone do that and risk themselves getting caught by the police? But then again, there were many other possibilities. One was that something happened to the people and they were forced to abandon their home and remove any traces of their settlement. But couldn't they just remove the sign? Maybe it was too urgent to remove the sign. The second possibility was that someone decided to put up a prank on the people who were crossing this road. The third… Well, there was no third, just those two. Humans are strange creatures to a motorrad.

"I don't know," replied the motorrad. His companion -Kino- looked at the motorrad as if considering her own thoughts, then smiled. The pair wandered straight ahead, avoiding turns and arguments…


	2. The Road and Way part 2

Kino's Journey Episode 14

(キノの旅のエピソード 14)

Chapter One: The Road and Way

Part 3

"Kino, where are we headed?"

Kino didn't answer Hermes; she herself did not know where they really were going. All she knew was that they just drove straight forward, or rather where the road led them. But the sun was setting and it was getting dark; if only there was a town with a hotel nearby where they can stay for the night.

"Um, Kino? We gotta get some gas now; I'm running low on it."

Kino nodded blankly, she didn't feel like talking ever since they got lost in the middle of nowhere. She sighed. All she wanted now was to lie onto a soft, fluffy bed and sleep. But coffee would also do nice now.

Several minutes later, Kino set up camp at the side of the road. _What'll I do now?_ Thought Kino, _Hermes' low on gasoline and I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere._ The last time this happened, Master came and helped them. Though, that was some time ago, now she had to depend on herself when things like this happened.

Part 4

"Kino… KINO!"

Kino woke up to a start, thanks to Hermes yelling in her ear.

"What Hermes, it's two in the morning."

"No three, I've been counting. But that's not the point! The point is-"

Kino noticed before Hermes finished his sentence. Strangely enough, they were in a small inn, a nice fluffy bed, and to add to that, Hermes tank was filled to the top… The room was pretty small. The walls were lined with blue wall paper; accented with white vertical lines and white flowers printed in it.

"That's strange; my sleeping bag's all rolled up too. I wonder who did it."

"Kino, how much would they charge us later? I mean, this place looks pretty expensive…"

"Who knows, I wanna take a look outside, do you want to come?"

"Sure, so the owner won't take me as a hostage."

[*SQUEE!* My first fanfiction!! (sorry, forgot to put this in the first chapter ^-^') I know I uploaded the first chapter before, but since I had a BUNCH of mistakes, I pulled it back for revising. ^^' Btw, if you see any mistakes in the story (spelling errors, wrong character personality, unfunny jokes, chat-speak, and strange ways of speaking), be sure to tell me! ('cuz I make A LOT of mistakes XD) I'll be uploading each chapter as soon as I can! I so far have three more chapters as rough drafts, so I'll be posting them soon. Thanks for reading! Miyu~

Oh yeah, is Hermes a guy or a girl? I hadn't read the book so I don't know…]


	3. The Land Where Dreams Come True part 1

Kino's Journey Episode 14

(キノの旅のエピソード 14)

Chapter Two: The Land Where Dreams Come True

Part One

Kino and Hermes wandered outside of their room. The hallway outside was plain and cozy looking. The wallpaper was a different color than inside the room, it was a pearly light green color. The floor had freshly waxed wooden floors. Right front of them were stairs.

"Don't you think this is a nice hotel?"

"Well, it's alright I guess…"

Kino's voice trailed off so Hermes didn't catch what she had said. Kino carried Hermes downstairs when she seemingly finished talking. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they arrived at the front desk. It was a quaint little room. The walls were now lined with milky white wallpaper. Hermes thought that the humans who owned this must have had a lot of time to be putting all the wallpaper on.

Kino turned her head. On her right, there was a picture of a small family. In the picture, the mother was holding a broom and the father placed his hands on his daughter's shoulder; they were all smiling.

"My, my, have we woken up?"

"Quite early for someone like you to be up, would you like a cup of coffee or tea while you're here?"

Kino politely told them that she couldn't sleep and asked for coffee, she'll need all the caffeine she can get. The people who stood on front of her looked like the mother and father on the picture; both are kind faced and smiling. But something's wrong. When the innkeeper and his wife left the room to fix the coffee, then Hermes whispered to Kino.

"Kino, how come I think I've been here before?"

"I don't know Hermes, I have that feeling too."

Their hosts arrived awhile later with a cup of steaming hot coffee, milk, sugar cubes, and spoons. The wife placed the sugar and milk on the table while the husband put the coffee and the tea spoons down.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I asked you a question?" Was all Kino managed to say while fighting sleep.

The innkeeper looked up, "Sure, please do."

"Where am I?"

The innkeeper studied Kino's face for awhile and answered obviously, "In our humble home and inn."

"I thought I was camping outside before."

"Hmm… I don't remember that, all I remember was that you checked in here four hours ago."

Kino nodded and added milk and several sugar cubes into her coffee; mixed with the spoon and took a sip. She decided that she had enough energy to ask another question.

"May I ask another question?" Asked Kino, as she put her cup down and sat back.

"Kino, you already did." Hermes answered quickly, but Kino ignored him.

"Sure." This time it was the wife who answered.

"I remember in the picture over there," Kino motioned her head towards the picture at the end of the wall, "you have a daughter right?"

"Yes, but she isn't here."

"Where is she then?"

"Oh, she ran away from home several years ago, we've never heard from her since."

Kino was surprised how the wife replied without hesitation. Kino decided that staying up until four in the morning was enough for her and her hosts; she drank the last of her milky coffee, thanked the innkeeper and his wife, and went up stairs to her room.

Part Two

Kino got up; her eyes were sore and dry from the lack of sleep. She let out a yawn. What did happen last night, thought Kino, as she buttoned up her shirt. She walked over and gave Hermes a light tap.

"Huh? Oh, good morning Kino, you're up awful early today."

Hermes voice was slurred, noting that he was still half asleep. Kino nodded and smiled, "Couldn't sleep." She had a feeling that today would be a wonderful day.

As soon a Kino finished breakfast, she took Hermes outside for a ride around the place, to get to know this country better. When she went left the hotel, she felt a pang of nostalgia; she had arrived at the country where she was born.

[Does anyone like Vocaloids? I'M OBSESSED WITH THEM!! My favorite Vocaloids are Lin and Ren Kagamine. Miku's also really cute too (^w^)b Sorry… Off topic… Ah well! But is anyone excited about the coming 07-Ghost anime!?

07-ghost . net

X3!! I really can't wait! It comes out in April. I'm also gonna watch Pandora Hearts and Tsubasa Chronicles: Shunraiki! Is anyone else planning on watching them? ^-^]


End file.
